Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział III
Pomilczawszy chwilę Wisz spojrzał na Niemca. — Dostaliście się tu szczęśliwie — a dalej? Dokąd myślicie? — Dokąd? — z wolna powtórzył, jakby nie chcąc się z tym zdradzić, co zamierzał, Hengo. — Dokąd? Ot, sam dobrze nie wiem. Wy tu na znacznej przestrzeni sami ze swoimi siedzicie i panami jesteście... Ja, żem tu już raz się kiedyś zabłąkał, przywlokłem się i teraz. Dalej puszcza, iść choćby na rzekę, obłąkać się łatwo, a na złych ludzi trafić gromadę — którzy z życiem nie puszczą. Po lada jakich chałupach w lesie tłuc się nie myślę, pożytku z tego mało... ale... toć też gdzieś, nie opodal kneź wasz siedzi... Gdyby do jego grodu nad jeziorami nie było daleko, puściłbym się... Wisz brwiami siwymi ruszył. a ręką w prawo, nie mówiąc nic, pokazał. — Jestże ci kneź... na grodzie nad jeziorem, a do niego w dzień niespełna stanąć łatwo. Kneź, kneź! — powtórzył z przekąsem. — Ten kneź już sobie prawa do wszystkiej naszej ziemi rości, po wszech kniejach poluje, a ze swymi zbrojnymi ludźmi czyni, co chce... To srogi człek — jemu się w paszczę dostać, jak wilkowi głodnemu... Ano, i na wilki ludzie sposoby mają. Niemiec zmilczał. — Wasz ci to kneź, nie obcy — rzekł po chwili — trzeba przecie, żeby naród miał głowę i wodza — a co by począł, gdyby go wróg naszedł? — Niech nas od tego bogi bronią — mówił stary. — My to wiemy, póty naszej woli, dopóki pokoju. Przyjdzie wojna, z nią iść musi niewola. A kto z wojny skorzysta? Nie my, ino kneź nasz i jego słudzy. Nam wróg chaty popali, bydło zajmie; oni niewolnika nabiorą dla siebie i łupu. Tyle z tego, że nam dzieci poginą; a kto padł w wojnie, temu i mogiły nie usypią, krucy ciała rozniosą. I westchnął. — Pan to jest mocny, ten, co na grodzie siedzi? — spytał Hengo. — Bogi mocniejsze od niego — mruczał Wisz — a i gromada silną bywa... Ja nie wiem więcej, dań mu daję, jaką każe — i znać go nie chcę: ni jego, ani całego ich Leszków plemienia. — Wyście u siebie panem — dorzucił pochlebiając Hengo. — A pewnie — rzekł Wisz. — Gdybym nim tu nie miał być, toć są jeszcze ziemie puste, poszedłbym, jak ojcowie chadzali, z moimi gdzie indziej, gdzie wojna nie dochodzi i niewola. Zaorałbym nową granicę wołami czarnymi i siadł. Jakiś półuśmieszek szyderski Niemcowi się po ustach przesunął i dodał: — Hej no — gdybyście mi rozpowiedzieli a ukazali drogę do Gopła, a do stołba kneziowego — kto wie? powlókłbym się jeszcze... zobaczyć i tego świata trochę. Gospodarz pomyślał nieco. — Czemu nie! Próbujcie szczęścia — rzekł. — Z waszych tam już niejeden bywał, niejednego też może znajdziecie. Kneź ma żonę z niemieckiego kraju, po niemiecku rad rządziłby nami. Wstał stary z kamienia. — Słońce nie zaszło jeszcze, macie dobre nogi? — zapytał. — Pójdziemy za las, na górę, skąd świata widać niemało... Stamtąd wam drogę ukażę łatwo... Chcecie za mną? Niemiec, który łuk i procę zostawił we dworze, prawie będąc rozbrojony zawahał się nieco. — Tak? z rękami gołymi? — spytał. — Jam tu na mojej ziemi — odparł stary obojętnie — mnie tu zwierz nawet szanuje. Innej broni nie potrzebuję — dodał, róg wyjmując z zanadrza — nad tę jedną. Gdy się głos rozejdzie po lesie, zrozumieją. Szli więc razem. Od strumienia lekko się podnosząc ku górze zielona łąka wiodła ich ku lasom. Stary wśród zasieków znalazł przełaz i ścieżkę. Wprędce byli już wśród ciemnej gęstwiny — a tu Wisz jak w domu, choć nigdzie śladu drogi żadnej nie było, kierował się nie patrząc prawie. Hengo drapał się za nim — milczeli idąc oba... Wzgórze, niezbyt wyniosłe, z wolna, nieznacznie wspinało się, lasem okryte. W zaroślach ptastwa mnóstwo zlatywało z gałęzi, na których się już noclegować zabierało. Zdawały się gniewne na starego gospodarza, że ich spokój zakłócił. Mignęły sine skrzydła kraski, sroczka w białej spódniczce podniosła się gderząc, podlatując, przysiadając i zrywając się przed nimi, aby ich łajać, przeprowadzając dalej. Spod drzewa, u którego czatował, mignął lis żółtym ogonem, zawinął się i znikł wsunąwszy do jamy. Na gałęziach pomykały wiewiórki, ledwie dojrzane, tak zwinnie skakały z jednego wierzchołka na drugi. Stary po drodze podnosił głowę ku barciom, bo ich tu pełno było na drzewach, reszta pszczół spóźnionych wracała z łąk niosąc plon, cisnąc się do nich przed rosą, aby im skrzydła nie ociężały. Szli tak coraz głębiej, a Niemcowi, nienawykłemu do pieszej wędrówki, za starym trudno było nadążyć. Wtem las się rozstąpił, polanka, trawą bujną zarosła, wierzch wzgórza okrywała. Wśród wielkiej, płaskiej przestrzeni wznosiła się sypana mogiła, z której widok rozlegał się na okolicę, jak oko sięgnąć mogło. Wspaniały był i wielki... Wisz stanąwszy tu i oglądając się po swej ziemi, mógł się czuć panem. Hengo, spojrzawszy na niezmierną przestrzeń u nóg swoich rozłożoną, stanął zdumiony i widocznie rozradowany. Dolina, którą mieli u stóp swoich, była w większej części lasami okrytą. Zachodzące słońce jaskrawym blaskiem ją oblewało, promienie czepiały się wierzchołków drzew gdzieniegdzie w złotych odbijających jeziorach i przeglądających między drzewy i łąkami rzek wstęgach. Patrząc nań z góry, rzekłbyś, że cały kraj ten, cały świat zarastała puszcza jedna, szeroka jak morze i jak morskie równiny siniejąca w oddaleniu. Jak fale też kołysały się bliższych drzew wierzchołki. Wśród tej ciemnej zieleni jodu i sosen, gdzieniegdzie młodych złocistych lip i brzóz, i majowych łąk zieloność się przebijała. Dalej ściśnięte drzewa już oku nic widzieć nie dopuszczały nad wierzchołki, nad które mało starszych samotnie strzelało ku górze. Głuchy szum zaledwie chwytało ucho... W dwóch tylko miejscach sinego dymu słupy wznosiły się ku górze, nie zgięte żadnym wiatru powiewem... Na widnokręgu pasami długimi rozścielały się do snu mgły wieczorne. Wisz wskazał Niemcowi w prawą stronę. — Tam... w końcu dnia z końmi waszymi dostaniecie się łatwo. Trzymajcie się ciągle rzeki, a minąwszy do niej wpadające strumienie, szukajcie brodu i przejedźcie na drugą stronę. Chciał mówić dalej, gdy ucho jego, do chwytania i rozumienia najmniejszego szelestu nawykłe — coś z dala uderzyło. Zatrzymał się, głowę spuścił i słuchał. I Hengo też w dolinie pochwycił jakiś oddalony tętent głuchy, który się zdawał przybliżać. Wiszowi twarz się zachmurzyła, ręką pokazał na kierunek i spytał: — Rozumiecie? A teraz — dodał — chodźmy; boję się, czyśmy wilka nie wywołali z lasu. Tętent słyszę... Jeżeli jedzie kto, to chyba kneziowscy słudzy, utrapiona zgraja, która nigdy z próżnymi nie odchodzi rękami. Smerdowie jego i posłańcy... Po co? Wiedzą chyba oni sami. Dokąd? Nigdzie, jak do Wisza, u którego miód stary stoi... Stary poruszył się z żywością prawie młodzieńczą i nie patrząc już prawie na Niemca posunął się tąż samą drogą w dół, którą na górę wchodzili. Lecz teraz pędził żywiej i przesunąwszy się przez las — spoza ostatnich drzew ujrzeli rychło zieloną łąkę, a na niej brzegiem rzeki posuwających się pięciu konnych, na których Hengo ciekawe zwrócił oczy. Przodem jechał dowódca, parami za nim czterej inni... łatwo w pierwszym poznać było starszego, koń pod nim roślejszy i pokaźniejszy ubiór odznaczał kneziowego sługę. Był to barczysty chłop, z włosami długimi, które mu gruby kark okrywały. Na głowie miał czapkę ze sterczącym przy niej piórem białym. Odzież na nim z sukna jasnego obszycie miała czerwone, u boku miecz sterczał w pochwie, na plecach łuk nad głowę się podnosił i łubiany wór na strzały. Jadący za nim w rękach trzymali toporki, zbrojni też w łuki i proce, obwieszeni sakwami... Wisz, zobaczywszy jeźdźców, jak noc się zachmurzył — porwał róg zza koszuli i trzy razy prędko raz po razu zatrąbił, do chaty znać oznajmując o nadjeżdżających. Gdy głos ten dał się słyszeć, jezdni na koniach poruszyli się żywiej i pierwszy z nich obejrzał dookoła, szukając sprawcy... mógł już z brzegu rzeki, nad którą jechał, zobaczyć Wisza, a ten też niezwłocznie pośpieszył na przełaj ku niemiłym gościom. — Ej! gadziny przeklęte! — mruknął idąc. — Smoki nienasycone... Smerda pański! Bodaj ich razem obu pioruny ze skóry darły! — Odwrócił się do Niemca. — Wam to na rękę, bo was pewnie i wasze sakwy ze sobą chętnie zabiorą, ale mnie... Hengo nie okazywał twarzą wcale, czy był rad lub nie spotkaniu. — Juścić — rzekł — gdyby co złego groziło, prawa gościnności bronić mnie każą. — Jeżeli ja sam siebie od nich obronię — mruknął Wisz. — Pięciu ich, nie tak to straszna rzecz, moi chłopcy powiązaliby ich na skinienie, ale u stołba znajdzie się ich dziesięć razy tyle, gdyby się mścić chcieli. Szli co prędzej ku zagrodzie. Smerda kneziowski, jadący przodem, konia zatrzymał, starego poznawszy lub się domyślając gospodarza. On i jego towarzysze mniej się mu jednak niż Niemcowi przypatrywali. Czuli w nim obcego, a obcy dla nich zawsze był dobrym obłowem... Gdy podeszli, starzec się smerdzie pokłonił, chociaż ten mu nie myślał oddać powitania. Skłonił się i Hengo, ale mu twarz pobladła, czuł, że chciwe oczy wszystkich na niego się skierowały. — Kogóż to z sobą prowadzicie, stary? — wołał smerda. — Obcy? Skąd? Czterej jezdni wnet go obstąpili dokoła. — Znad Łaby jestem, przekupień, człek spokojny, nieobcy... — rzekł, nabierając śmiałości trochę, Hengo — nieobcy, bom tu nieraz bywał z towarem... wszędy mnie swobodnie przepuszczano... — Znamy my tych ludzi spokojnych! — krzyknął śmiejąc się smerda — znamy... Kto wie, na co wypatrujecie drogi po kraju, szukacie brodów po rzekach, zaciosujecie znaki po drzewach... aby potem poprowadzić... — Spokojny człek — odezwał się Wisz powoli — dajcie mu pokój, chleb z nim łamałem. — A mnie co do tego? — zawołał smerda gniewnie. — Kneź surowo zakazuje, aby się tu obcy po kraju nie wałęsali. Pójdzie z nami. — Pojadę z wami po dobrej woli, miłościwy panie — rzekł szybko Hengo — a gdy na twarz padnę przed kneziem, łaskę u niego zyszczę, bo pan jest sprawiedliwy... Jam samowtór z chłopięciem... i — cóż ja złego zrobić mogę? — Związać mu ręce — krzyknął smerda — ano, zobaczymy... Gdy to mówił, dwóch pachołków skoczyło z koni, aby rozkaz jego wykonać. Smerda skierował się ku zagrodzie. Stali tu już parobcy i synowie, stała we drzwiach stara Jaga z równie starą sługą — żadnej z młodszych niewiast widać nie było. Na znak dany przez ojca wszystkie się ukryły po kątach i zbiegły do lasu, aby się z obcymi ludźmi zuchwałymi nie spotykać. Wyjaśniła się też twarz Wisza, gdy w podwórku ani córek, ani synowej żadnej nie zobaczył. Smerda zlazł z konia u wrót, ludzie jego także, dwu z nich poprowadziło Henga z sobą, wydrwiwając się z niego, popychając i bijąc. Ręce już miał w tył związane sznurem, którego koniec trzymał jeden z pachołków. Konie poszły do szopy, ludzie wprost kroczyli do dworu. Tu Jaga pokłonami ich witając zapraszała. Wisz stary szedł zamyślony i chmurny. Zaszumiało wnet w izbie, gdy obcy się do niej wcisnęli. Smerda padł na ławę, pierwsze, gospodarskie zajmując miejsce. Wołali już piwa i miodu, które zaraz niesiono, aby sobie gardła zalali. Gospodarz, nic nie mówiąc, z dala zajął miejsce na ławie. — No, stary gospodarzu — ozwał się smerda — wy to już wiedzieć powinniście, z czym my jedziemy... Należy kneziowi dań... — A dawnoście ją brali? — mruknął stary. Myślicie się rachować z nami? Kmieć z kneziem? — rozśmiał się smerda. — Kneź z kneziem, bo ja tu na tej ziemi kneziem jestem — mówił Wisz. — Ze skóry nas drzecie pod pozorem obrony. Smerda chciał się śmiać, ale popatrzywszy na starego rychło mu ochota odeszła spowolniał jakoś. — Pijcie i niech wam tak będzie na zdrowie, jako życzę — dodał stary — a potem o sprawie. Kneziowski sługa, pomyślawszy, stał się łagodniejszy, czerpakiem piwa z cebra nabrawszy, począł je chciwie żłopać. Towarzysze też jego garnuszkami czerpać jęli, aby ugasić pragnienie. Hengo związany stał u progu. Chwilę trwało przerywane chlipaniem milczenie. Smerda wąsy otarł i zwrócił się do Niemca. — Gdzie twoje konie i sakwy? — Znajdą się jutro razem ze mną przed kneziem — rzekł Hengo — proszę was, w pokoju mnie zostawcie. — Zrobię z tobą, co chcę! — krzyknął smerda. Wisz chciał bronić obcego, gdy Hengo z rękami związanymi, za sobą sznur wlokąc, szybko podszedł do siedzącego na ławie smerdy, przysunął mu się do ucha, zasłonił dłonią i żywo, długo mu coś szeptać zaczął. Z twarzy nie widać mu było przestrachu... Gdy mówił, z wolna lice kneziowskiego sługi mieniło się, marszczyło, rozjaśniało. Popatrzał z ukosa na Niemca, głową potrząsnął i rzekł do swoich ludzi: — Rozwiązać mu ręce — pojedzie jutro z nami, na grodzie się z nim rozprawim. Uwolniony tak cudownie od sznurów, które mu ręce krępowały, Hengo ze spuszczoną głową usiadł w kącie. Smerda, już co innego mając na myśli, zwrócił się do starej Jagi. — Matko stara — zawołał — a gdzież to niewiastki i córki wasze? Radzi byśmy na nie popatrzali, gładkie mają liczka. — I dlatego wam ich nie pokażą — wtrącił gospodarz. — Co wam do nich? A Jaga dodała: — Nie ma ich od rana. Poszły w las wszystkie za grzybami, za rydzami, chyba i na noc nie powrócą. — W las! — zaśmiał się smerda, któremu zawtórowały śmiechy jego towarzyszów, piwem rozochoconych. — Oj! szkodaż to, szkoda, żeśmy ich po drodze nie spotkali. Byłoby się z kim zabawić, choćby i do jutra. Wisz spojrzał z ukosa na mówiącego, któremu śmiech zamarł na ustach. — Przy takiej zabawie — rzekł Wisz — jakby was ojciec i bracia zastali, moglibyście i na wieki w lesie pozostać, a nigdy z niego nie wrócić. Wilcy z krukami tylko by o was wiedzieli. Cicho, ponuro wymówił te słowa. Smerda je usłyszał i zachmurzył się. Drudzy znowu około kadzi z piwem chodzie i on też, milcząc, do niej powrócił. Tymczasem na dany znak synowie Wisza podeszli do rozmowy, podsunęła się i Jaga, a Wisz z wolna poszedł naprzód ku ognisku, potem od niego ku drzwiom, gdzie się z wiadra wody napił. Tu nie opodal rozwiązany siedział Hengo, gospodarz dał mu znak i wyszli razem do sieni. Nic nie mówiąc stary ręką ukazał Niemcowi na drzwi i wrota — dając do zrozumienia, by uchodził, lecz Niemiec — obejrzawszy się szepnął mu do ucha: — Ja się ich nie boję, nic mi nie zrobią — dostanę się z nimi do knezia. Towaru tylko nie wezmę z sobą wszystkiego — by darmo się nie wozić z ciężarem. Wisz popatrzał nań zdziwiony. — Dlaczegóż uchodzić nie chcesz? Spod mojego dachu na co ma cię spotkać nieszczęście? Hengo uśmiechnął się chytrze, głową potrząsając. — Nie boję się — nic mi nie zrobią... wykupię się im, bądźcie spokojni, tylko wam jedną sakwę zostawię. Milczeniem gospodarz zgodził się na to, a Niemiec wysunął zaraz ku szopie, skąd parobek wyniósł po chwili sakwę, którą w komorze ukryto. Hengo, podziękowawszy gospodarzowi, wrócił do izby i siadł znowu w swoim kącie, nim postrzeżono, że go nie stało. W izbie gwar był i śmiechy. Smerda orzeźwiał też po piwie, ze starą babą żarty strojąc, a towarzysze mu rozgłośnym śmiechem wtórowali. Trwało to aż do nocy, wniesiono łuczywo suche, którego drzazgi między kamienie wetknięte zapalono, aby izbę oświecały. Zobaczywszy światło smerda się dopiero obejrzał za gospodarzem dokoła. — Gdzież gospodarz? — zawołał. Wisz stał u progu chaty — trąciła go Jaga, niechętnie się zawlókł do środka. Ludzie mu widocznie nie w smak byli. Zobaczywszy starca smerda wstał, idąc ku niemu, skinął i na podwórze z sobą prowadził. — Od knezia jadę do was i do drugich kmieci i żupanów — rzekł — kneź was pozdrawia uprzejmie. Stary skłonił głowę i po siwych włosach powiódł zafrasowany pomarszczoną dłonią. — Pozdrowienie łaskawe — rzekł — ano, na tym nie koniec. Kiedy zdrowia życzy, pewnie czego żąda, inaczej by o kmieciu nie wspomniał. Smerda brwiami ruszył. — Ludzi nam bardzo, bardzo brak — rzekł — jednego ze swoich dać musicie do kneziowskiej drużyny. Wszak ci to ona was i ziemi broni. — Cóż to? Na wojnę myślicie? — rzekł Wisz. — My jej nie wydamy nikomu, ale na grodzie ludzie muszą być w pogotowiu, do obrony — mówił smerda. — Dwóch nam zmarło z zarazy, jednego zwierz rozdarł w lesie, a kneź też ubił jednego, trzeba nam ludzi... U nas się źle nie dzieje... Głodu nie mają, jedzą razem ze psy kneziowskimi, a po całych dniach na brzuchach się wylegają. I piwa się im nie skąpi. Przyjdzie wyprawa, z łupu się co dostanie. — Albo się pójdzie w niewolę — dodał Wisz. — Jeżeli nie dwu, jednego musicie dać — zakończył smerda. — A jak żadnego? — zapytał Wisz. Smerda się zamyślił. — To was na sznurze powlokę do grodu — rzekł smerda. — Chociem kmieć wolny? — spytał gospodarz spokojnie. — Mnie co do tego! Kneź przykazał. — Tak, tak! — zawołał Wisz zadumany patrząc w ziemię. — Wziął się obyczaj taki. Patrzcie tylko, żeby was kiedy kmiecie na postronkach nie ciągnęli, jak się im naprzykrzy. Zmilczał posłaniec. — Nie przeciwcie się — szepnął po cichu. — Kneź tymi dniami zły bardzo... przez sen, gdy w podsieni zadrzemie, zgrzyta zębami i jak wilk człapie. Na kmieciów się odgraża bardzo. Zamiast dwu dajcie mi jednego człowieka — i skórę na kożuch, bo mi się mój dobry podarł na usługach. Zamyślony stał gospodarz długo w podwórzu, skinął potem na smerdę, by z nim szedł; wrócili do chaty. Na ławie siadł stary, kij między nogi wziąwszy, sparł ręce na nim i po chłopcach swoich poglądał, jakby szukał ofiary. — Hej, Sambor — odezwał się do stojącego z tyłu za gromadką, śmiejącego się z dworakami chłopaka. — Sambor, chodź tu! Przywołany tym imieniem parobczak wyprostował się i podszedł. — Tobie w polu nie bardzo się chce robić, a koło domu też nie lepiej — rzekł do niego — więcej leżysz i śpiewasz, niż pracujesz. Ty byś się zdał do lekkiego chleba, przypasawszy mieczyk drugich ganiać i piórko za czapkę wetknąwszy popisywać się urodą. Ty na kneziowski dwór pójdziesz z ochotą? Nagle zagadnięty parobczak, choć mu się niedawno twarz śmiała, posmutniał, nagle. Oczyma niespokojnymi potoczył dokoła — zobaczył, jak mu się smerda przypatrywał ciekawie, ogarnęła go trwoga i padł przed starym na kolana. — Ej! ojcze panie, po cóż mnie w niewolę dajecie? — krzyknął. — Co za niewola — przerwał smerda — będziesz wojakiem. U knezia lepiej niż tu, a jak się spodobasz panu, kto wie, co będzie z ciebie. Wisz po schylonej jego głowie ręką pogładził. — Musi jeden iść za wszystkich — rzekł — na ciebie kolej, Sambor. Stara Jaga opodal stojąca ręce załamała, bo choć parobczak synem jej nie był, ale się w chacie wychował i jak dziecko własne go kochano. Drudzy parobcy, tym oznajmieniem strwożeni, cofnęli się w głąb — opuściła ich wesołość. A tuż i smerda dłoń szeroką na ramieniu Samborowi położył, jakby go brał w posiadanie. — Pójdziesz z nami — rzekł. Podniósłszy oczy parobczak spotkał wejrzenie Wisza, skierowane ku niemu — które doń coś mówiło, coś, co oni tylko dwaj rozumieli. Sambor się uspokoił i wstał, smutny jeszcze, ale milczący, nie narzekając już na losy swoje. Kto by się wsłuchał był w głosy, które wewnątrz chaty się ozwały, gdy Jaga wyszła załamawszy ręce, domyśliłby się, że tam niewiasty za Samborem zawodzić musiały. Nikt jednak nie śmiał ozwać się głośniej, aby obcy nie posłyszeli głosów niewieścich i nie domyślili, że się od nich pochowały. Dano jeść przybyłemu smerdzie i ludziom jego, a piwo z cebrów dokończywszy wszyscy poszli do spoczynku. Wisz ich zaprowadził do obszernej szopy, na siano. Obok niej stały konie niemieckie. Niemca też puszczono, nie bardzo się troszcząc o niego — i szedł przy nich nocować. Gospodarz z Samborem sami pozostali w podwórku. Chłopak chciał zacząć rozmowę, gdy stary dał mu znak, aby z nim za wrota szedł, i wywiódł go nad rzekę. Księżyc wschodził nad lasami. Siadł stary milcząc długo. Słowiki tylko krzyczały... — Nie płacz ty i nie narzekaj — począł po cichu Wisz — nikt nie wie, gdzie go jaka dola czeka. Chcieli wziąć jednego z was, a ja bym i sam im dał... bo mi tak było potrzeba. I nie tylko mnie, ale i drugim. — Za cóż ja idę? — nieśmiało spytał Sambor. — Boś ty rozumniejszy od drugich — mówił stary — bo masz oczy i język, bo więcej nas kochasz niż drudzy, bo ja tobie ufam i miłuję cię. Jesteś obcy, a mam cię za syna. Posłałbym syna... oni oba ziemianie i rolniki, i myśliwce, i bartniki... a ty śpiewać lubisz, ale myśleć umiesz. Zatrzymał się trochę, wsłuchując się w wieczorną ciszę — a potem mówił dalej, głos zniżając: — Słuchaj, Sambor — ja ciebie nie na zgubę ślę, ale z potrzeby. Wielkie się u nas rzeczy gotują, kneziowie nas za łby chcą wziąć, postrzyc w niewolnika i Niemców z nas porobić. Z Niemcami się znoszą... Nam dojadło to... My nic nie wiemy, co oni tam robią, aż nam na szyję więzy spadną. Ty idź, patrzaj, słuchaj, nastaw uszy. Musimy wiedzieć, co się u nich dzieje. Po to ja tam ciebie ślę... Usta zamknij, oczy otwórz, posłuszny bądź... kłaniaj się nisko... a o nas nie zapominaj. Czasem tam kto z bliźniakami przyjdzie, z pokłonem... powiecie mu, co posłyszycie. Przyszedł czas... przyszedł czas... albo Leszka nas spętają, albo my ich wyżeniem i wydusim. Ano — st! st! Stary palce położył na ustach. Sambor przystąpił doń i objął za kolana. — A! — rzekł — iść między obcych, porzucić was, ciężka to dola. Myślałem — z wami poczęło się życie i przy was skończy. Wisz przerwał mu. — Nie na wieczność tam idziesz — rzekł cicho — jak będzie pora, skiniemy na cię — powrócisz... Nauczysz się tam wiele, napatrzysz, dowiesz, bo cię się strzec nie będą... Na Kupałę, na Koladę do mnie ci pozwolą... a od stołba do nas nie kraj świata! I pogłaskał go po głowie... Ale Samborowi mimo tych obietnic ciężko na sercu było. — Mój ojcze — szeptał tęskno — co ty każesz, ja muszę. Alem ja tu tak jak wolny był, tam idę na pęta i pod grozę. U was my wszyscy dziećmi, tam wszyscy niewolnikami. Gorzki to chleb, co go w pętach jeść potrzeba. Wisz, jakby skarg tych słuchać nie chciał, nie odpowiedział na nie. — Patrz a ucz się — powtarzał — zapamiętaj wszystko. Nam się stamtąd wszystkim niewola gotuje, jeśli o sobie nie pomyślimy. A kto z nas wie, co się w tym wilczym dole praży i smaży? Żaden z kmieciów nie ma tam swojego. Ja tam twoje oczy posyłam za moje. Kneź — sroga bestia, ale pokłony lubi, bij mu je, zyszczesz łaski, nie będą się taić przed tobą. Piją, a po pijanemu wygadują, co u trzeźwego na myśli. Stary szeptał coraz ciszej, kiedy niekiedy chłopaka bijąc po ramieniu... ten stał z głową zwieszoną, zachmurzony; księżyc już się był podniósł w górę i świecił w rzece odbity, gdy po długiej rozmowie się rozeszli. Sambor jak wkuty na podwórku pozostał, oparty o wrota. Psy przyszły mu się łasić do ręki, pogłaskał je. Słuchał śpiewu słowików i klekotania żab, i hukania bąka na błotach, jakby chciał sobie w pamięć wrazić tę muzykę nocną puszczy, którą nierychło znowu usłyszeć się spodziewał. Sen go nie brał — siadł na kłodzie i przesiedział noc całą do dnia. Już się we dworze niewiasty ruszać zaczęły, gdy parobczak poszedł obchodząc zagrodę ku tylnym wrotom, jakby się tam kogo spotkać spodziewał. Jaga wyszła naprzód i pośpieszyła ku niemu. — Samborze, mój miły, nie trwóż się i nie tęsknij — powrócisz. — Ale sama łzę fartuchem otarła. Wtem przez drzwi wpółotwarte pokazała się Dziwa, która w rękach trzymając kosy, zadumana, plotła je powoli. Spojrzała na chłopaka i smutnie mu się uśmiechnęła. — Co ty tak stoisz ponury? — rzekła powoli głosem jakimś spokojnym, a jak śpiew przeciągłym. — Co tobie? Nie wstydże ci mieć strach w sercu, a łzy w oczach? Nie każdemu dano siedzieć w chacie i spoczywać, różne losy, różne dole. Dobrej myśli bądź! Czasem ja widzę, widzę, daleko, widzę jasno, czasem ja jutro odgadnę... Nie smuć się, Sambor Złego ci się nic nie stanie. — Szkoda mi was porzucić — rzekł chłopak — a tęskno będzie. — I nam za wami! — rzekła Jaga. — Nam za wami! — powtórzyła Dziwa. — Ano, wy do nas wrócicie. — Kiedy? — zapytał Sambor. Dziwa puściła z rąk włosy, oczy utopiła w ziemię, cała jej postać przybrała uroczysty wyraz, i poczęła mówić z wolna, nie patrząc na chłopca: — Wrócicie, wrócicie, gdy nad Gopłem łuna stanie, trupy spłyną po jeziorze... Kneź stary z lasu wyjedzie, nowe przyjdzie panowanie, gdy popioły wiatr rozwieje, kiedy krucy się nasycą, kiedy bartnik zbierze pszczoły, kiedy zrąb nowy postawią nad Lednicą u jeziora. Powrócicie zdrowi, cali... z jasnym mieczem, z jasnym czołem. Coraz ciszej mówiąc zamilkła, podniosła oczy na stojącego przed sobą Sambora i rękami obiema śląc mu pożegnanie, z uśmiechem, jakby oprzytomniała nagle, chwyciła rozpuszczone kosy, wbiegła do chaty i drzwi zatrzasnęła za sobą. Tom 01 Rozdział 03